The present invention relates to safety equipment and, in particular, to a collar for protecting stand supported instrumentation, for example, transits, theodolites, levels, cameras or the like, upon collapse or tip over of the stand.
Surveyors and other individuals involved in large construction projects, commonly are required to transport and portably support rather sophisticated and expensive instrumentation about a construction site. Due to uneven terrain and the general nature of such working conditions, a problem experienced by such individuals is that of periodically having support stands (i.e. tripods) collapse or tip over, with consequent damage to the instrumentation. Often times, rather expensive repair or replacement costs are incurred from such mishaps.
Traditionally, the tripod type stands which are most frequently used to support such instrumentation do not provide a mechanism for minimizing tippage or protecting the supported instrumentation. Except possibly for a ruggedized shock proof housing, the instrumentation also does not provide such protection. The only available alternative therefore to protecting the instrumentation when moving it about a construction site and making multiple measurements is to remove and store the instrumentation in provided carrying cases, with each repositioning. This however can become rather time consuming and tedious.
Most individuals consequently attempt to cut-corners and merely take efforts not to tip the instrumentation. Regardless of such precautions, oftentimes the instrument will still be damaged. For example, even though the user may exert care, other individuals working about the site, may not, which most often is the case and the cause for damage.
With the exception of the foregoing, packing/unpacking and attempts at personal care, Applicant is unaware of any particular device which is transportable with the tripod and assembled instrumentation to protect the instrumentation in the event of the tipping or collapse of the tripod stand.